Currently cat beds are usually placed on the floor, or are semi-puffy enclosures similar to dog beds.
There exists a need for a cat bed or support that can be easily and decoratively mounted to a wall at varied heights and locations, and a cat to lay upon a material between two mounting members.
There exists a need for a cat bed that has two mounting means separated by a fabric on which a cat can rest.
There exists a need for a cat bed having two pegs per bracket, that holds material between the bracket by the top of the bracket being positioned on the bottom to press against the material to hold the material in place.
There exists a need for a cat bed having material having grommets in different locations so that the brackets can be positioned at different distances from each other using the same piece of material.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.